Day 3: 9:00am-10:00am
| code = 3AFF21 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Frederick King Keller | rating = 7.9/11}} At CTU, things go haywire as Tony Almeida covers up the fact he helped Stephen Saunders escape. Jack Bauer relieves him of his duties after he finds out the truth about Saunders' escape. Chloe O'Brian finds out that Saunders has Michelle Dessler, but by then, Tony has already taken Saunders' daughter out of custody. Sherry Palmer pays a crucial visit to Senator John Keeler. Episode guide * Wayne warns that giving Saunders a list of all foreign operatives employed by the U.S. is an act of treason. * President Palmer states that he will not give in to Saunders' 4th demand. * After receiving a phonecall from his daughter, , Saunders realizes that CTU is holding her hostage. * finds and corners Stephen Saunders. * Saunders reveals to that he his holding Michelle hostage and threatens to kill her unless Tony ensures a safe exit for Saunders. He does so, and Saunders escapes.… The teams continue to surround the building where Stephen Saunders based his operation. Jack Bauer uses the megaphone to give Saunders his final warning. Jack tells the teams to use tear gas to smoke him out of his apartment. Chase Edmunds then moves the teams into the building. Agent Baker comes around to the front, and Jack asks why he is there. Baker says CTU ordered them there. Chase's team arrives in the building. There is no sign of Saunders in the building. Baker moves his team back to the front. At CTU, Tony Almeida gets a call from Jack about the Code 9. Tony says that someone in his team made a mistake. Jack says that he should step down if he can't handle CTU. Chase lets Jack know that Saunders is not in the building. Jack is furious. Chloe O'Brian confirms that he isn't in the building. She also asks about the "mistake" that someone made. Adam Kaufman tries to pull up the images to find out what happened. Tony says he will take care of it. Tony walks over to Tech 1, pulls up the satellite images showing Saunders' escape, and starts to delete them so that one will know of his actions. Saunders contacts Tony. Tony wants to know where his wife, Michelle Dessler is. But, Saunders wants to know where his daughter, Jane Saunders is. Tony lets him know that Jane is on her way into CTU. Saunders tells him to put a guard on her, because if anything happens to Jane, Michelle will be killed. If Jane is not released when Saunders asks, Michelle will be killed. President David Palmer is on the line for Tony, so he ends the call with Saunders. Palmer asks about the failure that just happened. He also asks about Jane Saunders. He stresses the importance of keeping her safe. Tony confirms this, and apologizes for the mistake. At District, President Palmer and Jerry Whitehorn watch a live feed of a brief interview with Senator John Keeler. He just lost many union endorsements to his campaign. Wayne Palmer tells him they weren't happy with how he chastised the President for leaving the debate earlier. Back at Saunders' apartment, Chase asks Adam how he got out. Adam is working on it. Jack asks as well, but no one can access the satellite feeds. Jack decides to head back to CTU. Jack calls Chloe, who is trying to find a lead on Saunders. There is no way that he couldn't have been at the apartment, so someone let him out. Jack ends the call, and realizes that something went wrong. Jane Saunders and Kim Bauer arrive back at CTU. They are updated and are told that no one has Stephen Saunders. Tony lets their guards know that they will be putting Jane in a holding room instead of a white room. Kim reassures Jane that she will be fine, but is also angry that Saunders escaped. Kim will have to answer to Rae Plachecki about the shooting at the library one hour earlier. Kim also heard that Michelle is not infected with the Cordilla Virus. She is happy for Tony, but doesn't know about her being a hostage. Michelle is brought into a room somewhere, and is put down by her captors. She is gagged with duct tape. Chloe tries to access the satellite frames, but notices that some are missing. Adam is busy speaking to his sister, Sara Kaufman, over the phone; she stricken with grief and Adam is deeply troubled. Chloe tries to inform him about the missing frames, but sees his emotional state and will wait until he is done. Adam soon puts his call on hold to help Chloe. She tells him about the missing frames. She thinks Saunders has access to their system. They both think that there may be a mole in CTU. Adam goes to check on the satellite systems in COM. Tony goes to check on Jane alone. She asks why she is in a holding room. Tony apologizes. Jane doesn't think she is safe, because she is leverage to get CTU to Saunders. Tony says that she is right, but assures her that they will not hurt her. Jane doesn't really believe him. She asks about Kim's father, and says that she thinks he may hurt her. Saunders then calls Tony and asks about Jane. Tony tells him that she's at CTU. Stephen asks to speak to Jane, but Tony tells him no, and threatens to slit Jane's throat if he can't talk to Michelle. Stephen allows him to speak to Michelle. He takes off her gag and uncuffs her. He tells her what to say to Tony, then lets her speak to him while Kevin points a gun directly at her. Michelle tells him that she's alright, but Saunders then snatches the phone away, and asks for Jane. Tony lets him speak to Jane. Saunders asks her not to believe what they are saying. Jane asks about the Chandler Plaza Hotel. Stephen says that what they are saying are lies. Tony then snatches the phone away. Saunders asks how long it will take from him to get out. Tony says 30-40 minutes. Adam confirms that someone from Tony's group cleared the frames. Chloe tells Adam to tell Chloe so they can lock down the system. Just then, Dr. Macer from Health Services calls. She asks if anyone has heard from Michelle in the last half-hour. Macer says that she isn't at any of their two facilities. Chloe says she will check. Chloe calls Davis and asks to be put through to Mike Redmond, an agent with Michelle. Redmond does not answer the page as required, and Chloe is befuddled. Back in holding, Adam tells Tony about the missing frames. Tony tells him to lock everything down now. Chloe then tells Tony that no one can find Michelle. Tony then says that he overrode NHS's order to allow Michelle to do some work. He will tell Dr. Macer, but wants Chloe to track the phone call that Tony and Saunders just made. She will, but in Tech 1, because it is technically Adam's job. Tony tells Chloe she does the job best. At Senator Keeler's campaign headquarters, Keeler is angry with his campaign manager, Mark Kaner, for the backlash that has resulted from going on the offensive against Palmer. Kaner tells him that everyone thought the national emergency was an excuse, but Keeler tells him different. Keeler also says that Palmer has not told anyone about the threat. He tells Kaner to call Alex at the Pentagon and find out what the threat really is, because he may need to apologize publicly. Just then, Kaner gets word that Sherry Palmer wants to see him with a high proposition. Keeler will set it up. Chase and Jack arrive back at CTU. Jack asks Adam where Tony is, and is notified that he's with Jane. He also asks why everyone is not where they are supposed to be. Jack is then notified that someone from Tony's group deleted the satellite frames. Adam is then called back by an intelligence agent to work with NHS. Tony lets Jane know that Jane may be moved soon. Then, Jack contacts Tony, and asks to speak with him. Tony goes to speak with him. Jack asks what is going on. Tony tells Jack what is going on. Jack tells him that they may need someone from Division to check on it. Tony doesn't want to alert the mole, though. Jack will work it up with Tony. Tony decides to let Division know instead, and Jack can go back to his department. Jack agrees, but goes to ask Adam if Tony is set up for the calls with Brad Hammond at Division. Adam says no. Sherry arrives at John's campaign. They greet. Sherry also meets Kaner, but asks that he be excused. Kaner goes out of the room. Sherry heard about the endorsements he lost. Keeler is optimistic. Sherry tells him that his campaign is imploding. Keeler doesn't want to hear what she has to say, but Sherry tells him that she can guarantee him a win in the election. She will deny what she will tell him if he tries to go public with it. She tells him that David Palmer is an accessory to Alan Milliken's murder. Sherry tells him that someone kept his medication from him, and tells him that she did it. Keeler wants Sherry out. He doesn't want anything to do with what she is saying. Sherry persists that he let her tell him what will happen. He agrees. Sherry tells him that David lied to the Chief of Police to provide an alibi for her. She also has proof, the prescription bottle that Alan needed. Keeler tells her that she will go to prison for murder. But, so would David. She tells him to go to Palmer with the evidence, and he will drop out of the race. Keeler will be guaranteed a win in November. Keeler asks her what she wants for all of this. She wants to be on the White House staff. Keeler is skeptical. Sherry tells him that she knows that it would be more than just that. David Palmer is speaking on the phone with Dan, and gets word that the casualty estimates have increased. Wayne then enters and reports that Sherry was over at Keeler's campaign headquarters. David says that they can't worry about that because of the people dying at the Hotel. At the place Saunders is holding Michelle, Frederick reports that CTU is monitoring open phone switches to track them down. Saunders asks if they can find them, and Frederick tells him that eventually, they will. They both go to where Michelle is. Frederick sits Michelle down, and holds a knife to her throat. Saunders asks how CTU is trying to find them. Michelle says that if she is dead, that won't happen. Saunders says that is not the only way. Michelle won't tell him anything. Saunders needs to talk to Tony, but he needs to keep the conversation short. He calls, and tells Tony that he has Michelle at knife point. He tells Tony to stop the tracing of the phone call, or Michelle will be disfigured. Tony calls Chloe and tells her to shut down the trace now. Chloe inquires about the situation before she does. Tony holds her off. Jack then asks what he is doing. Tony tells Jack about everything that is going on. Jack says that he is lying, mainly about Hammond at Division. Tony then blames himself about Saunders' escape. Tony says that he will resign after the day is over. Jack cannot let that happen. Jack will take over now, because Tony made too many mistakes. Tony agrees, finally. Tony goes and makes a phone call to Saunders, but Adam interrupts him with a list of who could've deleted the frames. Tony tells Adam that he's stepped down. Adam is to send the list to Jack now. Tony then goes to make the call again. He tells Saunders about his problem. Saunders tells him to get Jane out before anything else happens, or Michelle will die just like Ryan Chappelle. Saunders doesn't want to hear from him again until he and Jane are away from the building. Jack tells Kim that Tony has stepped down as director of CTU. He wants her help because he thinks Tony is hiding something from her. Kim will monitor surveillance and communications from Field Ops. Chloe tells Tony that she is making progress on finding Saunders. Tony tells her "Good work." Tony then listens in on a conversation between Adam and Jack. Tony then contacts Adam, and tells him that he needs a password. Adam gives it to him, and lets him know that Chloe needs to go to Jack. Chloe then gets the voices on the phone call between Tony and Saunders. She realizes that Saunders has Michelle. She tries to contact someone, but Tech 1 is then shut down completely. She is locked in. Tony grabs his jacket as Jack asks for the attention of the office. He tells them that he is acting director of CTU for now. Simultaneously, Tony goes to Jane's guard, Pete, and gives him the order to take Jane to Division. As Jack continues the speech, Tony tries to confirm the order with the guard. Tony then tasers him. Jack then finishes. Tony gets Jane, and leads her out of holding. Kim tells Chase about Chloe's inconsistencies. They ask Jack where she is. Jack tells them Tech 1. Jane asks why no guards are following them. Tony tells her that they don't need them anymore, and also tells Jane not to worry. They are going towards the exit. At the same time, Chase and Kim cannot get a feed of Tech 1. They have to override the security, and get a view of the entire building. They run to Tech 1 to get inside. They get in. Chloe tells them that Saunders has Michelle. Jack asks for a visual on Tony. No one can find him. Tony and Jane are leaving. Jack asks for satellite of the building, and is notified by a security guard that the men assigned to watch Jane are down. Jack realizes it was definitely Tony. Jack and Chase then go to exit the building through the main entrance. Driving away, Tony calls Saunders to let him know that he has Jane. He has 30 minutes before satellite finds him. Saunders gives him instructions to go to a location to wait for further instructions. Split screen: Tony continues driving Jane towards her father. Michelle is still being held hostage. Chloe, Adam, and Kim are working on finding Tony with the rest of CTU. Keeler asks to speak with President Palmer in person. Palmer stands, hoping the search for Saunders is going well. Finally, Jack looks out everywhere, but cannot see Tony. '' Memorable quotes * David Palmer: The only thing that matters is stopping Stephen Saunders. * Adam Kaufman: I'm talking to my sister right now! * Chloe O'Brian: The one who got infected with the virus? * Adam Kaufman: I'm not even going to answer that. * Senator John Keeler: You are talking about incriminating yourself. You will go to prison! * Sherry Palmer: Yes, but so would David. * Tony Almeida: I made a mistake, Jack! * Jack Bauer: No, Tony, you made two. * Jack Bauer: (while in the split screen, and referring to Tony Almeida) Son of a bitch. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Special guest star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer Guest starring * Paul Blackthorne as Stephen Saunders * Christina Chang as Dr. Sunny Macer * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Alexandra Lydon as Jane Saunders * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Maria del Mar as Rachel Forrester * Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker * Geoff Pierson as Senator John Keeler * Jamie McShane as Jerry Whitehorn * Matt Salinger as Mark Kaner * Shawn Woods as Frederick Co-starring * Michelle C. Bonilla as Reporter * Andrew A. Rolfes as Wilson (as "Security Person") * Angelena Swords as Female CTU Worker Uncredited * Kevin Fry as Kevin * Michael Atlas Lane as CTU agent * Ian Quinn as Pete Stevens * Pete Walsh as Witt * Tony Wayne as Robin Powers Production staff Background information and notes *This is one of two episodes in which a massive split screen occurs immediately before the final clock. The other is "Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am." * This is the final episode to feature Dr. Sunny Macer until her reappearance in "Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am." * Kim and Jane drive from UCSB in Goleta to CTU in West Los Angeles in about forty minutes. In the real world, this is a distance of about a hundred miles, taking U.S. Route 101 most of the way. * When Kim and Jane arrive at CTU the helicopter in the background does not appear to have any roter blades. See also *9:00am-10:00am (disambiguation) Day 321 321